That Would Be You
by GothPhantom
Summary: This was one of the only times Elphaba envied Galinda. It was because she could have anyone she wanted and the one person Elphaba slightly had feelings for was madly in love with her. Elphoq My pairing name :D Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Leave me alone I still don't own Wicked... yet. And also, the first paragraph is owned by Gregory Maguire, not me, I copywrited it. Happy?

**A/N**: Yeah, 'nother Wicked ficcy, but this one is ElphiexBoq. YES I SUPPORT THAT SHIP. Yeah, I only know one other person who likes that ship but... COME ON IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!! Yes, I'm done o.o

"_I should say you look silly" she said, draining the last drops of lukewarm tea from her cup. "I should say you'll look back on this summer and cringe. She may be lovely Boq- no, she is lovely, I agree- but you're worth a dozen of her" At his shocked expression, she threw up her hands. "Not to me! I don't mean me! Please, that stricken look! Spare me!"_

_But he wasn't sure if he believed her. She gathered her things in a hurry and rushed out, knocking the spittoon over in a clatter, slicing her big umbrella right through someone's newspaper. She didn't look both ways as she lunged across Railway Square and was nearly mowed down by an old Ox on a cumbersome tricycle._

………………………….

Elphaba screamed silently in her head as she threw her stuff down on her bed. Why did she say that? She basically told Boq the truth, and she didn't even mean to. It was bad enough she was green, but the fact that he knew he had feelings? And towards him? Why did she have to screw up on everything?

Thankfully, Glinda was out, so it wouldn't matter if Elphaba yelled curses into her pillow and beat herself madly with it. She never wanted Boq to find out- ever. He was in love with Glinda; and Elphaba knew that. That was the only reason they became pretty close; it was because he wouldn't stop talking to Elphaba _about_ Glinda. Of course, Elphaba would never say how much it hurt her on the inside when Boq was saying how much he loved her.

This was one of the only times Elphaba _envied_ Glinda. It was because she could have anyone she wanted; and the one person Elphaba slightly had feelings for was madly in love with _her_. It wasn't fair at all. But than again, she was green. She was _use_ to life being unfair… right?

She sighed and got up. Elphaba knew she couldn't exactly face Boq again; but she couldn't stay locked up in her room. She decided to go outside for a quite walk; maybe try to clear her head.

She headed out the door, and walked down the hallway. As soon as she got to the field, she gazed around. Thankfully, Boq was nowhere in sight. She rolled her eyes as she realized how pathetic she was being, then sat down on a nearby bench.

She knew there was no way she could win Boq from Glinda. Boq even said that Glinda was his world; and of course Elphaba had been crushed on the inside. But Elphaba didn't show emotions.

Elphaba inched herself to the edge of the bench, sitting at an angle. She leaned forward and put her hands in her lap. She swayed back and forth slightly; than sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. What if she talked to Boq and made it seem as though she hadn't said anything? Would he talk to her the same, and act like it never happened?

Maybe in her dreams.

She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker outside. Her and Boq had had their drink around 5 o'clock; so of course it was getting dark outside. Not that she really cared if she was out in the dark or not anyway. She preferred it dark outside, only because she could relate to it. And she liked looking into the black abyss while she was in deep thought; it soothed her.

She looked out diagonally in front of her and smiled. She was freaking out over something that only Glinda would be freaking out.

Suddenly, she felt more weight on the other side of the bench. She glanced up for a moment, than went wide-eyed.

It was Boq.

Elphaba turned back to her angle, and ignored him. She heard him sigh, and he inched closer to her. Elphaba felt her heart start to pound harder, but didn't move.

"Hi" He said, looking towards the grass that was before him.

Elphaba hesitated. "Hey" She said casually, still looking at the grass.

"You walked away rather rudely back there" He stated, looking at his green friend, "You didn't even say bye"

Elphaba smiled and felt her face heat up. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that" But she still refused to look at him. Boq inched closer to her again. Elphaba smiled slightly.

He tilted his head, and frowned. "Hey, Elphie, about what you said…"

"Forget about it" Elphaba frowned in a flash too, talking way to fast, "It was silly to say. Just forget it"

She turned away so her back was facing him. He sighed again, and put his hand on her arm. "It wasn't silly to say"

He gently turned her around so Elphaba was facing him. She smiled barely, but knew there was hurt in her eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, right?" She forced a laugh. "I guess I should go and find Miss Glinda for you?"

She stood up and attempted to leave, but Boq pulled her back down to the bench. _Damn_, She thought, smiling, _he's strong for a munchkin_.

"No, no I don't" He said firmly, loosening his grip on her, and slowly letting go. "I want you to stay right here"

Elphaba looked at him, shocked. "Why? I thought she was your world…" She didn't mean to, but she knew her voice had a hint of hurt in it. She mentally smacked herself.

Boq looked at her. He didn't realize that Elphaba had such strong emotions… "I thought so, too"

Elphaba leaned her hand on the bench for support. "Thought? A few minutes ago you said you were sure…" She didn't _mean_ to be testing him this way. It just came to her. She didn't want to pull sarcastic remarks on him; but the other remarks came naturally.

Boq smiled and placed his hand on top of Elphie's. Elphaba's face felt her face heat up once again, and smiled. "A few minutes ago, I didn't know you had emotions"

"I don't have a soul" She immediately regretted saying it the second it slipped out of her mouth.

Boq looked at her, but kept his hand on hers. "Really? Because anyone that can try so hard to hide emotions sure seems to have a soul to me"

Elphaba laughed softly. "You're funny, Boq"

Boq gently took his hand off, and looked at her. "Elphie, why'd you rush out after you said that, though? You didn't give me a chance to respond"

Elphaba turned away, looking slightly ashamed. "I didn't mean to say it" She paused, not wanting to look him in the eyes, "I guess I ran out because I didn't want to hear you respond. I knew what it was going to be…"

Boq tilted his head. "Rejection" Elphaba muttered, hoping and praying Boq didn't hear her.

But he did.

"Rejection?" He stared at he, open mouthed, in shock.

"Well, I've had rejection all my life" She explained, wanting to leave more than anything "I guess I'm just use to it. But for once I didn't want to hear it"

Elphaba felt his fingers hold onto her chin and gently turn her head to face him. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with concern. "Elphaba…" He inched so close to her that they were only inches away from each other. "It's normal for you- _anyone_- not to want to hear rejection" Elphaba saw his face go red. "In fact, that's why I kinda, said I loved, well, Miss Glinda"

Elphaba looked at him. It took her a moment to process what he said, but than it finally clicked. "You never loved Glinda?"

"Loved hardly" He said simply, leaning his forehead on hers. "I liked her as a friend, but nothing more… I was just using her name when I was really talking about someone else"

Elphaba smiled. "And who would that be, Master Boq?"

"Why, Miss Elphaba…" He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Elphaba had never been kissed before, and she rather enjoyed it. He pulled away after a few moments, and smiled.

"That would be you"


End file.
